1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates fluid flow devices. More specifically, the instant invention is drawn to a funnel adapted to transfer liquids, especially thick liquids, from one container to another container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Around the home and sometimes in places of business, the necessity arises to transfer liquids from one container (flexible) to another container. Viscous fluids such as liquid soap, lotion, grease, ketchup, etc. are especially difficult to transfer and often require the need for a funnel if the user can remember where the funnel was stored. Conventional funnels are usually of rigid fabrication and are designed such that fluid to be transferred is poured into the top of the funnel causing the fluid to splash. Further, the very design of the funnel insures that the process will be slow and tedious causing the user to become impatient. This scenario, in turn, often results in spillage requiring clean up and loss of a portion of the fluid. An elastic, easily-stored, disposable, leak-proof, inexpensive funnel would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
Examples of a elastic funnels are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 135,391 (Way) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,253 (Beddow). The funnels are fabricated from hard rubber and though elastic, still maintain a funnel shape unless distorted by external means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,891 (Wilson) shows a funnel having a flexible sheath attached thereto. The funnel of the instant patent is of rigid construction and has no provision to form a seal with a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,481 (Mayfield) is drawn to a bottle with a funnel-shaped collapsible spout. The spout is integral with the bottle and is disposable therewith.
The patents considered most pertinent to the instant invention are U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,704 (Osborne) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,184 (Gates). Both patents are primarily concerned with water silencers and utilize elastic hoses having funnel portions adapted for attachment to the outlet of a faucet. Each funnel member terminates in relatively long, narrow cylindrical portions. It is noted that the Gates patent contemplates pouring oil from a container through the long narrow cylindrical portion.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose an elastic funnel as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention is an elastic tube having at least one end formed as a rolled elastic ring. The opposite end of the tube may comprise a rolled elastic ring or may hang free depending on the perceived usage. The tube is fabricated from a thin latex material having a stretchability of up to 1,000%. The tube is tapered from top to bottom so as to form an unobstructed, funnel-shaped passage. The wall of the tube is fluid-impervious so that liquids can flow therethrough without leaking. The rolled elastic end of the tube is adapted for frictional attachment to the outlet of a liquid-filled container. The other end of the tube may be frictionally attached to the inlet of a second container to be filled. Alternatively, the other end of the tube may hang freely within the second container.
As presented, two tube sizes are contemplated to fit conventional small, medium and large containers. It should be noted however, that the tube may be made in a variety of different sizes. The tubes will be manufactured in a variety of aesthetically pleasing colors.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved funnel, which funnel enhances the transfer of viscous liquids from a first container to a second container.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved funnel which is fabricated from stretchable latex material.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a funnel, which funnel has at least one end which may be elastically attached to a container.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a funnel, which funnel has a stretchability factor up to one thousand percent.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.